


Parrish

by FlyAwayMeow (rjaejoo)



Series: Breeders, Inc. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Brief Mention Alison, Brief Mention Scott, Groomer Boyd, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, M/M, Omega Danny, Omega Isaac, Omega Jackson, Omega Parrish, Owner Lydia, Owner Stiles, Werewolf Breeding, m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjaejoo/pseuds/FlyAwayMeow
Summary: Broken flowers, a proposition from Lydia at the groomers, a miserable visit for Derek at the vets all ends with the sheriff department's new acquisition taking a keen interest in Derek. Stiles is so done.





	

* * *

  

It’s been three months since Isaac was bred and Stiles is taking both weres in for grooming at Boyd’s followed with checkups with Dr. Deaton. Isaac is halfway through his pregnancy and Derek is due for his annual registry verification. Stiles is really hoping that the visit to Boyd’s will put Derek into a good or at least a better mood. Derek hates his registry verification, but there’s no getting around it if Stiles wants to continue to use him as a certified stud.

 

After giving both weres breakfast, Stiles decides it’s probably best to let them outside to blow off some steam. Isaac is pretty mellow, but previous incidents have made Stiles more than aware that a mellower happier Derek is better than one full of pent up energy when it comes to the annual registry verification.

 

As the weres are running around in the backyard, Stiles gathers together a small cooler of snacks for his pets. They’ll be gone for awhile this morning and it’s better if he has a bag of bribery with him he thinks. As he’s walking through the house he decides to take the were beds to the cleaners. Boyd’s wife Erica, has a cleaning business next door that makes it convenient for one stop shopping when taking the weres to be groomed.

 

Stiles places everything he wants to take near the front door and heads back towards the kitchen to check up on the weres. He uses an invisible fence for extra precaution, but let’s be real, nothing labeled invisible is going to keep a 200 lb full grown alpha were contained if he doesn’t want to be. Besides, it’s not so much escape he’s worried about as it’s his begonias. He’s worked hard on those damn flower beds and he really thinks this is the year they make it through an entire season.

 

When he gets back into the kitchen he looks out the back door. He can’t see his weres anywhere, but that doesn’t mean anything. He has a pretty decent sized back yard and there’s a shed and hammock and trees and bushes they could be hiding behind. Stiles opens the door to step outside for a better look and ends up stepping on...his begonias.

 

“Goddammit, Derek! Really? Can’t you leave my flowers alone?” he demands to his wayward were.

 

Derek’s head pops up from behind a tree. The were scowls at him and comes bounding up with a handful of daisies. The alpha parks himself in front of his owner and shoves the fistful of flowers under his owner’s nose with a scowl. Stiles stares at his daisies in dismay.

 

When his owner fails to take the flowers, Derek shakes them under his nose and pushes them into the human’s face.

 

“Oh my God, okay I get it, you brought me flowers,” Stiles flails, batting away the offered gift his pet seems insistent on shoving up his sinus cavity. Reluctantly, Stiles takes the flowers with a sigh. He’s almost afraid to check out the state of his beds. The man contemplates on how badly he needs to know. If he’s smart he’ll check to see the damage because he might as well pick up replacements to plant while he’s out running errands. On the other hand, he’s not sure how well his blood pressure can handle it.

 

“Please tell me these are the only two you managed to damage,” he mutters to his pet as he steps onto the paving stones. Derek butts his head against Stiles’ hip before standing on his hind legs and following his owner. As Stiles is looking around, he feels himself relaxing. It looks like there are only a few victims to his were’s loving nature. He still hasn’t found Isaac but there’s a chance the bitch may be along the side of the house. When Stiles walks around the corner he stops abruptly, causing Derek to walk into him and grumble a complaint. The larger were drapes himself over his owner’s back, grumbling a little as he nuzzles into the man’s neck. Stiles clutches his bouquet of flowers tightly at the sight before him. Isaac is sprawled out over the tulips and daisies, using them as some sort of fragrant all natural mattress. Stiles pinches the bridge of his nose.

 

“You know what, at least you aren’t filthy,” he says scrubbing a hand through his hair.

 

Derek rumbles in agreement, playfully nipping at his owner’s hand as it goes by his face. Stiles gives a sigh and absentmindedly pats the were on his arm where it lays draped across his chest.

 

“Alright boys, let’s go load up the car, Boyd is waiting for the two of you.”

 

When Isaac hops up Stiles looks at the stems to see how many can be salvaged. It looks like the ones around the edges are only bent, but there is a definite Isaac shaped imprint in broken stalks left behind. With another sigh and a shake of his head, he goes around to his driveway. He mentally adds flowers to his list.

 

*****

 

At Boyd’s, they run into Lydia with her two weres. Apparently, the woman has acquired another bitch, one she calls Danny from the Mahealani line. He’s a beautiful specimen of long lean lines and sleek muscles. His eyes are a deep color and he appears to be a pretty happy bitch. Jackson, on the other hand, is really a bitch in all sense. The were is more compact muscle with the trademark blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He’s also more aloof. When Derek chuffs at him, Jackson responds with a low growl. Danny looks on with interest at the two newcomers.

 

“Stiles, how’s it going?” Boyd’s soft timber calls from behind the counter.

 

“Not bad,” Stiles replies. “These two just need their usual,” he continues. Boyd comes over and pets both of the weres on their heads, making sure to give each of them a scratch behind their hair.

 

“I’m just about finished with Lydia’s two, and then I’ll take yours back,” Boyd says, returning behind the counter before heading back to the other two bitches.

 

“Hello, Miss. Martin,” Stiles says politely turning to look at the woman who has approached him.

 

Lydia gives a cool smile. “Stilinski. Alison says she used your services and is quite pleased. From the looks of Scott is appears that everything went well with their accidental mating,” she continues with a sniff.

 

“Uh, yeah, everything’s good. She gave me an update when she was in the library earlier in the week. I heard that you’ve bred Jackson to one from the McGallagher line,” he says awkwardly as he scratches the back of his head.

 

“Yes, well, unfortunately, we weren’t as successful,” she says with a grimace.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that,” Stiles says sincerely. “The McGallagher studs are supposed to be top line,” he continues puzzled.

 

“Yes, they are, but little good it does if their alpha can’t pin my omega and tie him,” she says with a sniff. “Two hours later and the damn stud couldn’t dominate Jackson. Finally gave up and demanded a refund. Frustrating for everyone involved,” she snipes.

 

Stiles shakes his head. He can see that. Nothing more embarrassing than having an alpha who can’t tie an omega because he can’t pin the bitch. Luckily he’s never had the issue with Derek, but he’s heard of it happening enough times to know it’s not unusual. Just annoying and frustrating for everyone involved, including the weres.

 

“Well, I hope you get that figured out, if you want some recommendations, I can look through my books and let you know who might be a good match for him,” Stiles offers.

 

Lydia looks at him with narrowed eyes. “What, not going to offer your stud?”

 

Stiles looks back at her. “Umm...if Jackson’s giving a McGallagher stud problems and can’t be pinned and tied, I don’t think Derek will be a good choice,” he admits.

 

“Oh yeah, is my omega too much?” she smirks back at him.

 

“Actually, more likely it could get really violent really quickly,” he explains. “Derek doesn’t like dominance challenges with extreme prejudice,” he says with a grimace. “He becomes a little too ‘enthusiastic’ proving his strength,” Stiles explains sheepishly. “We’d have to use a breeding bench for Jackson and your bitch doesn’t seem to be the type that would be happy with that arrangement,” he says apologetically.

 

Lydia stares at him thoughtfully. “True,” she muses. “When are you available for a meet and greet?” she demands of the man.

 

“Yeah, wait, what?” he asks startled. “I’m sorry, you want to do a playdate?” he asks incredulously. “Miss. Martin, I wasn’t kidding when I said they probably wouldn’t be a good fit. Unless of course, you were speaking about Danny,” he continues.

 

“Mr. Stilinski, I am perfectly serious about Jackson and Danny both doing a playdate. And I think I know my were well enough to determine whether he’ll get along with your stud or not,” she continues coolly. “We’ve been standing here for the past ten minutes and Jackson hasn’t once made another peep at Derek in the meantime. For him that’s practically a written invitation to fuck him into the floor,” she says crisply.

 

“Uh, umm...okay. Sure,” Stiles stammered, blinking in bewilderment at the woman. He looks through the glass and sure enough, Jackson is staring at Derek, who is, of course, ignoring him. Danny is yipping at Isaac who is responding in kind.

 

“Let me double check my schedule when I get home and I can contact you with an available time,” he offers.

 

“Excellent, Mr. Stilinski,” Lydia says as she offers the man her business card. She turns to accept the leads from Boyd for Danny and Jackson. “I expect to hear from you soon,” she instructs the man. “I will be out of town, this upcoming week, but the following has some availability,” she states.

 

“Uh, okay, sure,” he says. “Bye,” he calls out, as the door to the shop slams shut. He turns to look at the groomer who is laughing at him. “Did that just happen?” he says with a gesture towards the door. “Because that was not what I was expecting at all,” he admits to the groomer.

 

Boyd just laughs at him. “Scott seems to be pretty happy, which makes Alison happy. I think Lydia is getting to the end of her rope with Jackson. She was hoping that Danny would mellow him out, and he has in a way, but he’s still a little grouchy,” the man says with a laugh.

 

Stiles looks back at the groomer. “Okay, well I guess that makes sense,” he agrees.

 

*****

 

Derek’s caught on to why he’s at Deaton’s office and he’s not happy. The were has backed himself into the corner and is growling at Stiles. Stiles is bent over and braced against his knees trying to catch his breath. He and Derek have been going around and around the examination room for the past twenty minutes. It’s a rude reminder to the man on how he should probably be taking his pets for runs instead of just letting them frolic in the back yard. He wipes a bead of sweat from his hairline.

 

“Derek,” Stiles says between pants of breaths. “You know this is going to happen. We’re not leaving until you give samples. I’ve already put it off as long as I can. Either we do this now, or no more hookups with other weres,” he says pointedly.

 

The alpha cocks his head to the side with a rumble. “That’s right buddy, no more loving for you for another year if you don’t let Deaton take the samples. Thems the rules,” he continues as he cautiously creeps forward.

 

Derek gives another low rumble. When Stiles gets within three feet the were lunges to the side. It only takes a split second for the man to say fuck it and tackle his pet to the ground. There’s no dignity for either of them, and he’s sitting on the alpha trying to hold on tight so he’s not bucked off.

 

“Derek, stop! Look, you’re not going to win. I swear to God I’ll have Deaton tranq your ass if you don’t give up!” he yells in desperation.

 

Deaton bursts into the room to find the Hale were pinned under his owner who is wrapped around the alpha like an oversized human octopus. The poor thing looks miserable and the owner isn’t looking much better.

 

“Okay Doc, I think we’re good to go,” Stiles says with a grimace. “Umm...maybe if you could just do everything down here. I don’t know if I can get him up on the table,” he explains.

 

“Sure Stiles,” Deaton says in amusement and sympathy. The vet works quickly to draw the necessary vials of blood. It’s a bit of a struggle again when they have to get a semen sample. Deaton manages to hook the were up to a portable milker and Stiles spends the next fifteen minutes apologizing to his pet promising him treats and belly rubs and cuddles when they get home. Derek just looks miserable and whines at the back of his throat, pressing his forehead against his owner’s shoulder. When they finish, Deaton gives the poor alpha a treat and informs Stiles he’ll submit the specimens to the national registry for breeders and owners after they leave so they stay up to date and don’t lose their spot. Stiles thanks the man and apologizes for the broken shelves Derek managed to rip off the walls and promises to pay for the replacements.

 

*****

 

“Dad, since when can the Beacon Hills Sheriff’s Department afford a hellhound?” Stiles asks his dad with raised brows. He’s stopped by for a visit while he waits for Erica to finish cleaning the were beds. “Because the last time I checked, those were a little out of the department’s, hell even the city’s budget,” he continues.

 

“Relax, he’s a rescue. Drug cartel we busted up the other night. FBI didn’t have available space in their facility and asked if we could house him until they freed up some room,” the sheriff explains as they stand there and look at said hellhound sitting in a cell.

 

Derek is rumbling lowly from Stiles side and the man places a hand on his pet’s head, scratching absentmindedly while studying the creature.

 

“His name is Parrish, unsure of how they acquired him. Pretty laid back, no issues so far. Quiet, actually pretty sweet,” the sheriff continues in a mild tone. “Hasn’t really made any noise, just watches everyone.”

 

“Has he?” Stiles makes a gesture for going up in flames.

 

The sheriff looks at his son and rolls his eyes. “No son, he hasn’t,” the sheriff makes the same gesture back, smacking a hand against his kid’s chest. “Do you think Derek will be okay with him?”

 

Stiles looks down at his were who is focused on the hellhound. He gives a shrug in return. “I guess, the rumbling is normal, just making conversation or warning him probably that this is his station,” he says wryly. “We can try and introduce them. You know, through the bars, just in case Parrish doesn’t like him and flames out,” he adds.

 

Sheriff Stilinski looks thoughtfully at the two animals. “Can’t hurt to try,” he agrees.

 

Stiles coaxes Derek up to the bars and the alpha cautiously sniffs in Parrish’s direction. The hellhound cocks his head and slowly approaches. After several minutes the hellhound makes a low rumble and Stiles and the Sheriff both tense. Derek returns the noise and the two edge a little closer. It takes five minutes before the touch noses, but everyone seems to be fine.

 

“Well, that was anti-climatic,” the sheriff says dryly.

 

Stiles snorts in agreement.

 

*****

 

“Son, your stud is servicing our rescue,” the sheriff says dryly from the doorway of his office.

 

Stiles flails back in his chair with a squawk, nearly upending the thing. “What? How the hell did he get in there?” he exclaims. He rights himself before rushing out of the room and runs to the cells to gawk at the scene before him. Yes, that is definitely Derek in the cell with Parrish. “Who the hell let Derek in the cell with the hellhound?” he yells with a trace of exasperation. There’s a pause in activity around him before everyone calmly resumes what they’re working one. Someone somewhere is lowly singing, “bow chicka a wow wow,” under their breath.

 

The sheriff calmly strolls up next to him, stopping and sticking his hands in his pants pockets. “Son,” he says.

 

“Yup, yup, he sure is,” Stiles says awkwardly with a grimace, crossing his arms.

 

“Are you going to do anything about it?” the older man asks with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Uh, yeah, remember how I said hellhounds can be temperamental? That includes being interrupted during copulation and it really really doesn’t look like Parrish wants to be interrupted,” Stiles says in embarrassment. “I really don’t want Derek or me to join the extra crispy club.”

 

Both men look inside the cell. There’s grunting from both creatures as Derek powers into the hellhound followed by the sounds of slapping flesh echoing in the air. Soon Derek’s tied tight and Parrish is ejaculating on the floor beneath them.

 

“You’re cleaning that up,” the sheriff says, “and we’re not paying the stud fee,” he adds with a pointed look.

 

Stiles shakes his head, rubbing his face. “Fair enough,” he says with a groan.

 

After the sheriff walks away, Stiles turns to his pet. “Seriously,” he hisses through the bars, “the police station? And a hellhound too? Do you ever do anything half-way? Do you think you can for once keep your dick sheathed?”

  
Derek grumbles a little and presses harder against the bitch. The alpha uses his hands to pull Parrish’s hips at a higher angle. Okay, so apparently his alpha is pretty serious about breeding the hellhound, that is not a move typical of a quick fuck Stiles thinks with an edge of hysteria. The bitch wiggles a little and lifts higher, backing up and practically walking up the alpha’s body. Stiles raises an eyebrow at this behavior. Alrighty then, Stiles thinks to himself as he backs away, definitely not interfering with this mating. “Nope, nope, nope,” he mutters to himself as he goes to look for his dad.

**Author's Note:**

> *Were owners must re-register their weres every year with the national registry to remain eligible as a breeder and for ownership purposes. Failure to do so can result in a revoking of their certification, removal of pet (in extreme cases) and being forced into a lottery spot for the following year's registration. This is to tightly control the were bloodlines and population while keeping track of the pets.  
> **Hellhounds are extremely rare and are used mostly in the security sector for either local, state or national level. Special license is required. Hellhounds can breed with weres resulting in litters that usually favor one part or the other. In very rare cases a pup may exhibit characteristics of both parents.


End file.
